Endgame
by aptasi
Summary: Carmen could escape from anything, except the life she had chosen.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Carmen could escape from anything, except the life she had chosen.

Standard Disclaimer: I'm just a fanfiction writer. All hail the rightful owners.

Content Disclaimer: There is some violence and some abuse of power in this work of fiction, and not of the cartoon variety. The characters as portrayed here are neither invincible nor morally flawless. In my opinion, the creators of the earth cartoon opened this door for me with the content in some of the later episodes of the series. However, if you are too young or attached to "beloved childhood" versions of the characters… you've been warned.

* * *

**_All agents are advised:_**

_**Three guards are dead and several more injured in one of the most violent prison outbreaks of this decade, believed to be orchestrated by Dr. Gunnar Maelstrom. Police are searching for Maelstrom, who is still at large and believed to be armed. All are instructed to give full cooperation to other agencies in this matter. Anyone with information is encouraged to contact his or her department head.

* * *

**_

**Player: How about that, Carmen? Maybe I can catch both of you.**

**Carmen: Stay away from him player. This is out of your depth.**

* * *

_ACME Headquarters, San Francisco, CA USA_

"Wow, sis," Zack muttered. "This is really bad."

"Not our case this time, little bro." Ivy remarked. "Isn't Carmen enough to worry about?"

"Well yeah, but don't you think someone should… you know… warn her?"

Ivy smiled, "We have to catch her first. Now, her latest clue said…"

"This just in, this just in!" The chief announced, materializing on the screen in excitement.

"Carmen just stole a set of Faustus puppets from an obscure museum in Munich, Germany."

"Hey chief," Ivy asked, "I thought Faustus was a play… what's with the puppets?"

"Well yes, Dr Faustus was a play, by Christopher Marlowe, a contemporary of William Shakespeare." Chief recounted quickly, "In it, the main character is a bored scholar, who has learned everything there is to learn. Wow! So, he sells his soul to the devil for 24 years of power. Yikes! Was that ever a bad deal!"

"And in the end" Zack added, "He finds out just how bad."

"Yeah it wasn't pretty." Admitted the chief, "But the popular legend the play was based on was so good that people have been adapting for centuries. Including into a puppet show."

"Works for me." Ivy decided. "Player, C5 us to Munich Germany. Let's catch up to her!"

_**

* * *

**VILE Headquarters_

Carmen was tired. In and of itself, that would not be anything unusual. Her distinctive crime sprees were naturally exhausting, and no one at VILE ever seemed unduly distressed when she collapsed into bed for days afterword, shivering like a drug addict crashing from a high. Adrenaline and flawless planning could only do so much, but they all knew that by the time her bruises healed another heist would be in progress. She _was_ an addict in that sense.

No, what unsettled Carmen's henchmen was that they could see the signs of her fatigue so clearly. A furrowed temple, a slight hunch to the shoulders, and discernable smudges about the eye makeup all might have been overlooked on any other woman, but not on Carmen.

"Do you think they've received his message yet," their leader asked.

Lars swallowed nervously. Carmen never asked him these kinds of things. She knew. She always knew the answers. It was as much part of her identity, perhaps more so, as the trademark red she always wore. Clothing could be removed or exchanged. Essence could not.

"Prepare one of our smaller planes for me." She instructed, "Have the pilot fly over these coordinates. I'll glide down."

"Do you…" He almost told himself not to interfere. His boss had never been over-fond of stupid questions, "Do you want us to wait for you?"

Carmen smiled, almost sadly. "No, thank you." Then, she muttered to herself, "I hope this works."

Lars flinched. Carmen never hoped either.

_

* * *

Munich, Germany._

"You're got some really creepy puppets here." Zack commented, looking around. "And err, pieces of puppets."

"Thanks," their guide replied, "Though I prefer the musical instruments upstairs."

"Where's the case that Carmen broke into?" Ivy interrupted impatiently.

"Over here. She left a message." The guide sighed. "

Two thieves." Zack read the painted inscription aloud. "I don't know, sis, paint's a little messy for her."

"A clue's a clue, Zack." Ivy said. "You don't think she's in league with Maelstrom, do you?"

"Naw," Zack said, "Last time Maelstrom nearly killed her. She's too smart for that."

Ivy made a derisive noise in her throat. "Then what else could it mean? Player, infoscan pairs of thieves a sec."

"OK, we've got a collection of criminals for you here," Chief commented cheerfully. "Bonnie and Clyde, Robin Hood and Little Jon, even Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. Guess even crooks have friends. Who knew?"

"But Carmen didn't say they worked together." Zack suggested, "Try just infoscaning the phrase 'two thieves.'"

"Well…" The chief said, "That could be a biblical reference. Jesus was supposedly crucified between two thieves. Ouch!"

"And since then, artists have included two other figures in their depictions of the event." Ivy finished, "Maybe Carmen's planning to steal one of those."

"Yeah but which one?" Zack asked. "Hey… what kind of paint did she use?"

"Hmmmm," Chief said, closing in for a better look, "Looks like oil paint. Kind of strange for this sort of thing."

"Fine," Ivy said quickly, "Cross reference famous oil painters with portrayals of the crucifixion."

"OK, top hit on oil painters is Jan van Eyck." Chief expounded. "He's a famous oil painter from the Netherlands, known as the 'father of oil painting' because he was just that awesome at it! Eyck was big into symbolism, especially, get this, the religious kind."

"And he painted a crucifixion scene?" Zack asked

"You betcha! He did a 2-panel oil painting, pairing it with the last judgment. Scary stuff gumshoes."

"Where's it kept." Ivy said anxiously.

Chief frowned. "The Metropolitan Museum of Art."

"One of Carmen's favorite shopping malls." Ivy remembered.

"Ivy!" Joshua called, running across the hall to join her. "We found something."

"Not now!" Ivy snapped, ignoring the piece of paper he pushed into her hand. "Player C5 us to the Met!"

* * *

_Henderson Island: Pacific Ocean_

Carmen's ankles nearly gave out as she pulled off the difficult landing, narrowly avoiding the sheer cliff.

"Sloppy, Carmen." She scolded herself, leaning down to massage the aching joints.

"Indeed… You are loosing your touch."

"Good afternoon Maelstrom." She responded from under her fedora.

"Where are the detectives?" He chuckled.

"Distracted." Carmen said, as casually as possible.

"Fine. You first." Carmen glanced at his arm and flinched.

He had a gun. _

* * *

The Metropolitan Museum of Art: New York City_

"I'm telling you…." Zack moaned, 'No one's coming."

"The clue said she'd be here." Ivy growled.

"Yeah…" Zack observed, "And I'm getting a little worried."

"She must be planning something else," his sister hissed.

"Maybe," Zach shrugged. "What did Joshua want to tell you?"

"He just gave me this paper." Ivy muttered unfolding it. She paused. "Oh no."

"What is it, sis?" "A set of coordinates… and Maelstrom's signature."

"Player," Zach ordered. "C5 us to these coordinates."

"Ooh no can do." Chief said, appearing. "That's Henderson Island. Made of coral. Surrounded by sheer cliffs. If the C5 is even a little off… and it's usually a lot off… you'd find out just how sharp coral can be."

"Then how do we get there?" Ivy demanded.

"You could try a ship." Chief suggested.

"Too much time."

"Err. You could parachute down… but I do _not_ recommend it." _

* * *

Henderson Island: Pacific Ocean_

"It's me you want, Maelstrom. Leave them alone."

"Au contraire, my dear, I want you all." The accented voice replied. "However, since you are here and they are absent, we will begin."

"Revenge won't fill the hole inside you Maelstrom." Carmen taunted. The island breeze whipped her hair behind her.

"How would you know?" He pointed his rifle at her.

"I wont let any more clues you send get to Zack and Ivy." Carmen said. "The game is between the two of us this time."

"The game is... different... this time Carmen." With his left hand, he fumbled a second gun, a handgun, from its holster and threw it at her feet. "You shoot first."

"No." She refused quietly, backing away from the weapon.

"It is your choice. Deny what remains of your almighty principles, or die and the world will rejoice."

"I won't." Carmen whispered.

"You have ten seconds. Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…"

Carmen scanned the beautiful landscape for any chance to dodge, to shield herself, to escape. She found none, not even to buy her moments. This place was uninhabitable, and the bare rock offered no cover. He could shoot father than she could get in ten seconds. Though somewhat conscious of the irony, she refused to die running.

"Six…Five…"

Carmen dove for the gun…

"Four…."

And, with a burst of power, pitched her temptation off the precipice, to splash in the azure sea below.

"Your mistake… Three…"

Rising, Carmen separated her hands in a gesture of surrender, though she knew Maelstrom was not a merciful man.

"Two…" She shuddered and closed her eyes, praying that Zack and Ivy were safely away from this place.

"One…"

"Zero."

She opened her eyes, and realized where he was standing. "Watch the edge!"

CRACK! CRACK!

The slightest recoil…

Lost footing…

A man screamed…

Silence…

A cry of pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Carmen could escape from anything, except the life she had chosen.

Standard Disclaimer: I'm just a fanfiction writer. All hail the rightful owners.

Content Disclaimer: There is some violence and some misuse of power in this work of fiction, and not of the cartoon variety. The characters as portrayed here are neither invincible nor morally flawless. In my opinion, the creators of the earth cartoon opened this door for me with the content in some of the later episodes of the series. However, if you are too young or attached to "beloved childhood" versions of the characters… you've been warned.

* * *

_CRACK! CRACK!_

_The slightest recoil…_

_Lost footing…_

_A man screamed…._

_Silence…_

_A cry of pain._

_

* * *

_ _Henderson Island: Pacific Ocean_

"They're around here somewhere! Help me find them." Ivy shouted to Zack.

The siblings ran over the rock so quickly as to make their footing precarious, covering the massive space of the deserted island as quickly as they suspected it had ever been done.

"There's something red there!" Shouted Zack, pointing into the distance, and they swerved to follow the color.

"Carmen!" Ivy shouted at the hunched figure leaning against a rock formation. "Where's Maelstrom."

When the thief pointed over the side, Ivy's focus changed. "You're under arrest, Carmen!"

Sprinting, the detectives launched themselves together at their quarry. Zach barely had time to register that Carmen was not trying to run, evade, or even resist before they slammed her roughly to the rocky ground and wrestled the handcuffs onto her.

When the detectives stood and brushed off, Carmen did not move, except to roll onto her back with a slight groan, her hands fastened in front of her.

"Hey, you alright?" Zack asked nervously. "We didn't mean to take you down so hard and all that… it's just, you're usually a little hard to restrain, you know?"

Carmen gave no answer.

Ivy rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Oh come on… get up." She ordered, and pulled Carmen's shoulder to enforce compliance.

"Uh… Ivy?" Zach said.

"What?" His sister barked.

"Your hands."

She looked down. Both of their hands and the fronts of their clothing were marred with streaks of crimson.

"He shot you?" Ivy gasped to Carmen.

The thief nodded, her eyes creased. "Twice."

Businesslike Ivy knelt. "Where are you hit?"

"Here," Carmen rasped, moving her finger along the center of her torso, slightly offset to the left. "And here," lower and to the other side.

"Chief!" Zack yelled, distressed.

"Hiya!," Their boss appeared enthusiastically "You got her! We caught you. We caught you we caught you." He sang. "Wait… you don't look so good."

"Gunshots to the abdomen, chief." Zack clarified. "That beast Maelstrom put two rounds in her."

"Uh oh" chief responded, his face falling. "You OK, Carmen old buddy?"

"Been better." She muttered.

"Come on…" He wheedled, suddenly clad in a nurse's cap. "Lemmie see… I have a first aid program that'll fix you right up.

" Look away, detectives." Carmen ordered.

"I can handle it." Ivy protested.

"I'd rather not test that theory," the wounded woman answered.

Bristling, Ivy turned her back, and Carmen, despite some difficultly maneuvering with her handcuffs, slid her heavy trench coat out of the way.

"Yikes!" Chief yelled, his eyes literally popping out, "That's…." he got quiet. "That's not good. Looks like he got you in the stomach and maybe the intestine. I can't make out any exit wounds."

"How bad is it Chief?" Zack asked.

"Well…" The Chief mused as Carmen moved her coat back, and positioned her bindings to push her manicured hand against the upper wound, "It's better than an artery. But we've got to get her to a hospital prompto. That bleeding isn't good, and those targets are just asking for infection. They're full of enzymes, acid, and stuff, and when that spills holy moly, it's really dangerous…. Not to mention painful…err... sorry."

"It's fine, chief." Carmen answered through gritted teeth, "I deduced as much."

"What with shockwaves and stuff like that," Chief said, the corners of his mouth drooping, "I err, can't even be sure that everywhere you're hurt. You need a surgeon. You poor kid."

Carmen snorted, "I'm over thirty, chief. I'm no child…uh…argh…" She turned her head the muffle a cry of pain with the shoulder of her coat. "Blast, this hurts. Curse that… that…"

"Any clue what kind of gun he used, Carmen?" Zack asked.

"Some kind of rifle."

When Zack raised an eyebrow she snarled, "How should I know? You know I hate guns. Why don't you climb down and check?"

"Whoa… easy Carmen. It'll be OK." The agent relented.

"Player," Ivy began "C5 us to…"

"Wait!" Carmen gasped.

"What?"

"Ives," Zack explained, "The C5's too rough. In this condition, Carmen would be killed trying to use it."

"Easily," Carmen muttered wryly. "And I don't want the last thing I ever see to be the inside of that infernal corridor. The view here's better if it comes to a choice."

"And the C5 car's broken again…" Ivy muttered. "Useless thing."

"I'll arrange a rescue mission. Zach, Ivy, find a way to stop that bleeding." Chief shouted, "Tally ho, let's go!" He disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Carmen could escape from anything, except the life she had chosen.

Standard Disclaimer: I'm just a fanfiction writer. All hail the rightful owners.

Content Disclaimer: There is some violence and some misuse of power in this work of fiction, and not of the cartoon variety. The characters as portrayed here are neither invincible nor morally flawless. In my opinion, the creators of the earth cartoon opened this door for me with the content in some of the later episodes of the series. However, if you are too young or attached to "beloved childhood" versions of the characters… you've been warned.

* * *

"_I'll arrange a rescue mission. Zach, Ivy, find a way to stop that bleeding." Chief shouted, "Tally ho, let's go!" He disappeared_.

* * *

"OK." Ivy said. "We've got to control the bleed. Zack, take off your jacket; we need something to apply direct pressure with. " Carmen's trench was already soaked through. "But…" Zack protested. "Oh…. OK. Man, I wish we brought our first aid kit, even if we did have to parachute." Ivy took the jacket as she slipped out of her own. Wadding up the garments, she put one of them over each damp section of the red coat, pushing down firmly with her hands. "Just relax, Carmen I've got this."

"Thank you, Ivy." Carmen managed, and then, a moment later, bit her lip. Her head fell back a little. "Oh dear." She said shakily.

"C'mon, stay with us." Zack instructed.

"It's not that, detectives." She mumbled. "I'm a bit… nauseated… though."

"Don't think about it," Zack suggested nervously. "How about you…. Uh… tell us how you choose the clues. Yeah, what was your theme this time?"

"I didn't have one." She answered. "I had to leave a fast red herring so I…." She took a slow deep breath. "Just choose something I liked."

"Weird puppets?' Zack asked.

"Dr. Faustus." She replied. "One of my favorites."

"No wonder," Ivy interjected, "Someone selling their soul over boredom. It's practically your biography."

Carmen smiled cynically. "Are you saying I'll burn in Hell, detective?" She challenged.

"Err," the redhead hedged, "You could change." The admission sounded forced.

Carmen shook her head. "Faustus couldn't. It's not so simple." She frowned, considering. "That's a good comparison, actually. Maybe that's why that ending appealed to me so much."

"What about the painting?" Zack tried to distract them.

"Same deal. I just liked…." Abruptly Carmen retched, her body spasming. Turning to the side, she spat vomit mixed with blood.

Zack flinched, not sure what to do, then hesitantly pulled Carmen's hair away from her mouth. "It's OK," he said gingerly, as heaves wracked her body.

A few moments later, Carmen lay flat again, and turned her head, as best she could, to wipe her mouth on the sleeve of her coat. "Sorry." She apologized sheepishly.

Ivy looked over Carmen in increasing worry. The thief's increasingly pale skin was gleaming with sweat, and her blood was starting to soak through the lower layers of the overcoats. Feeling frantic, Ivy pushed harder.

The chief materialized over Carmen's right shoulder, on the opposite side from where Zack was kneeling. His usually animated face was fallen and dejected. "Hi. How… How are you doing?"

"I…" Carmen said in a small voice. "It hurts, Chief."

The floating screen lost a few inches of height. "You know I'd make it better if I could, Carmen."

"I know." She gritted her teeth, "You… you aren't going to see me cry this time." She said fiercely, with a half hysterical laugh. "Look, Chief… no tears."

The holographic image sank until it was just touching her shoulder "Cry all you want to. No one's going to tell on you."

Ivy and Zack exchanged glances, conscious of the affectionate nature of the interaction.

"How long?" Carmen asked.

"They uh…" Chief began, his screen noticeably drooping, "This isn't easy. Between commissioning an aircraft and finding a way to land it… it uh…It looks like, two maybe three hours."

"Can't they go any faster?" Ivy exclaimed. "This stupid bureaucratic red tape could…"

"It's fine, Ivy!" Carmen interjected harshly. "Chief, you tell them to be careful. If anyone, anyone at all, gets hurt trying to rescue me, I promise I will come back and…"She cut off in a strangled cry.

"Come back, Carmen?" Zack asked.

"Really Zack," She said with a sardonic grimace, "Can't you guess? Two hours?"

"Carmen, I am so… so sorry." Chief said softly.

"It's not your fault." She answered gently. "I'll give you as long as I can. Keep them moving…"

"Right," Chief said, visibly seeking control of himself, "Let's… let's do this!" He vanished.

"Ivy," Zack suggested, "Don't you think we should take the cuffs off her?"

"I…" Ivy stammered, fierce self-contradiction showing on her face.

"No, Zack." Carmen stated. "I've used your compassion against you too many times. Ivy's reaction… It's understandable."

For a moment, they simply watched Carmen try, with little success, to breathe.

"It's unfortunate that you have to watch this, detectives." Carmen commented casually, "However, if it becomes too much, you might focus your attention on the horizon. I'll manage well enough alone."

"What were you thinking?" Ivy asked in a low tone.

"I'm disappointed, detectives. Clearly, I wanted to keep you from following. Alternatively, in the worst scenario… Maelstrom always lost concentration celebrating a kill. Didn't you read his file?"

"Why all of this?" Ivy continued, suddenly angry, "Why would you do this to yourself?"

"You always want to talk about this." Carmen grated, her eyebrows narrowing, "And the answer is always the same."

"Don't you dare give me that line!" Ivy snapped. "You were bored huh? Sick of ACME… fine. I don't, for one second, believe that there wasn't anything better you could have chosen to do."

"Ivy…" Zack began, but his sister was shouting now.

"With your mind you could have done anything! Science, teaching, covert operations…"

Carmen flinched.

"Diplomacy, medicine, art…. Anything! In ten years, you could have revolutionized any field you wanted and you… you choose the one option where you would hurt people instead of help. Why?"

There was no answer.

"You know what," Ivy continued, with the sound of icy tears in her voice, "You brought this on yourself. So, unless you have a better answer than that, I don't care what happens to you. I'm here with you because it's my job, but you mean nothing to me."

"That's… fair." Carmen whispered, her breath coming fast and shallow.

"And I'm nothing like you." Ivy finished quietly.

"Of course." Carmen said with hushed conviction. "You never betrayed everything… you loved… You are _far_ stronger than me, detective."

"Carmen you have to stay calm," Zack tried to interject. "You'll bleed faster."

"Tell me." Ivy ordered.

"You would never believe me, and I can't say I blame you." The thief evaded.

"What do you have to loose?" The question was halfway between icy and condescending.

"I? Nothing, detective."

"Then?" Ivy answered icily.

"Ignorance truly pains you, doesn't it Ivy?" Carmen asked, sympathetically.

"I want answers." The detective responded steadily.

"These answers..." Carmen rasped, "You will not like. Is not knowing truly that bad?"

"Look I just..." Ivy stammered her eyes rebelliously starting to water, "It's... it's... I just have to know. I have to know that I'm not you."

"You need to promise…." Carmen groaned in agony. "Not to make an international incident out of this."

Zack almost laughed, "Carmen, you cause international incidents almost every day."

"This," Her voice cracked "Is different."

"Fine." Ivy said.

"Swear it," Carmen rasped, pointing to the badge on Ivy's utility belt, "On that."

Her eyes solemn, Ivy touched the insignia, "I swear."


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Carmen could escape from anything, except the life she had chosen.

Standard Disclaimer: I'm just a fanfiction writer. All hail the rightful owners.

Content Disclaimer: There is some violence, some sexual references, and some misuse of power in this work of fiction, and not of the cartoon variety. The characters as portrayed here are neither invincible nor morally flawless. In my opinion, the creators of the earth cartoon opened this door for me with the content in some of the later episodes of the series. However, if you are too young or attached to "beloved childhood" versions of the characters… you have been warned.

* * *

"_Swear it," Carmen rasped, pointing to the badge on Ivy's utility belt, "On that." _

_Her eyes solemn, Ivy touched the insignia, "I swear."_

"It started as a black op." Carmen weakly began after a moment. "A Soviet arms dealer - had acquired a strain of smallpox that resisted treatment... I…" She groaned, "Had to convince him to sell it to me. The defection from ACME was… my cover..."

Ivy shook her head, "Liar. Chief would have known."

"No one could know!" Carmen screamed, sitting part way up. "He had our entire system hacked. Every agent who so much as opened his file died! And their families…They" she panted, "They choose me because I had no one to loose. I had two contacts in the agency who knew what I was doing and Nicholas massacred both of them!"

"Carmen, breathe," Zack instructed, trying to soften her tirade. "Please you have to…"

"I did" Carmen continued, her skin cold but her face gleaming with sweat, "everything to make Nicholas trust me. Stole from my friends, hurt the Chief, nearly destroyed Suhara… I even… seduced… Nicholas."

Zack conspicuously flinched, looking sick at the thought.

Carmen looked him over for a moment, her eyes dark and her mouth tight. "Sorry," She apologized bitterly, leaning back to the ground, "You didn't…. want to… know that." She turned her face away for a moment and swallowed, "I was so terrified..." She mumbled, almost inaudiably.

"Did the…" Ivy asked, as though the answer frightened her, "Did the agency order you to…"

"No." Carmen said firmly, her tone thick with disgust. "My choice… The… only… choice…. By then, my contacts were… dead… I was… isolated…desperate…. Though…"

She violently spat blood.

"Though in retrospect…I suppose… they must have… foreseen it. I doubt they… choose those… uh…racy stilettos… and bright red lipstick… to make me look chaste." Carmen said cynically.

Ivy shook her head in fading disbelief, trying to clear the image and regain her focus. "Get on with your story. And then?"

"And when Nicholas sold that bug to me I obliterated it." Carmen said, severely, her eyes lighting briefly with anger. "Then I fed the authorities clues" she clenched her teeth together to stifle a cry "until they captured him."

"Then you should have returned." Ivy said coldly, finding her anger again "Difficult with your contacts dead but not impossible. Worth trying."

Carmen, bit her lip for a moment, scanning Ivy's face. "Didn't you ever wonder how… Lee Jordan… captured… me, detective?"

"He tracked you." Zack said dismissively, "Caught up with you in Morocco. You escaped when he turned you over to the local police."

"Don't believe everything you're told, detective." Carmen's faint voice chided. "I turned myself in to him." She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing raggedly. "When he found no evidence… to verify the op, he left me… in a local jail. I think it was still…" She trembled spasmodically.

Zack put a hand on Carmen's shoulder, as Ivy shifted her weight to adjust to the movement.

Carmen opened her eyes. "Morocco. For all the time… we drove, it might have been Algeria… or Western Sahara."

"And I bet you broke out again, didn't you?" Ivy said contemptuously.

Carmen's eyes burned with shame. "Yes."

"Someone would have asked about you eventually," Ivy inferred, "Chief or Suhara would have wanted to see you. Couldn't wait that long?"

"The conditions had to be terrible." Zack comforted, but Carmen did not respond.

She was breathing faster. "Weak…" she berated herself "Weak... Weak!"

"Carmen…" Zack began.

"I told them about Nicholas… but the only word… the only word of it they heard… was terrorist."

She stared blankly at the sky, careless of Ivy's intense stare and Zack's rising panic.

"I told them everything in the first five minutes but… they… they thought" she panted, "I was lying. Wanted more information but… I… I didn't know anything."

"Carmen you don't have to …" Zack began but the thief didn't hear him.

"I don't know." Carmen muttered, shaking her head haphazardly. Her wrists strained involuntarily against the cuffs. "I don't know. Please, I don't know. I don't…."

"It's OK," Zack said softly and repeated the phrase like a mantra.

"Please I don't know." Carmen trailed off into silence, "Please, please, I don't know."

A moment later, after glancing frenetically around, her eyes focused. "Zack?"

"Yeah… right here Carmen."

For a few minutes, the thief said nothing, and the detectives thought she might pass out.

"You see," Carmen addressed Ivy, finally, her voice fraught with self-loathing. "Weak. I chose escape ... and lost everything else, Ivy. That's why."

Ivy nodded, solemn. "Why did you keep stealing?"

"A… distraction. I was… already… beyond redemption. And it… made me feel… powerful..."

"Your cover wasn't afraid of anything… That sort of confidence had to be enticing." Ivy elaborated.

"Compulsive…" Carmen whispered.

"It gets to be attractive after a while." Ivy conceded softly, thinking of her days as the Tigress.

Carmen's face contorted in anguish. "Make no mistake, detective." She grated forcefully, somehow grasping Ivy's wrist. "What I did was wrong. It doesn't matter how it started. Do you understand?"

Ivy tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"Do you understand?" Carmen shouted, sitting up so abruptly that she dislodged Ivy's hands from her body. "Don't envy me… Don't copy me…It was all wrong... Do you understand? Do you?"

"I…" Ivy began, trying to resume the pressure as she felt a rush of fresh blood on her hands,

Nearly loosing consciousness from the sudden burst of activity, Carmen swayed and fell backwards. Zack managed to catch her shoulders and lower her back to the island rock. "She understands…" He whispered gently.

Carmen smiled chillingly, through half lidded eyes, "Good..."

In a sudden movement, Zack tapped the security code on Carmen's handcuffs and, removing them tossed them a few feet away. Strangely mature eyes dared Ivy to challenge his decision. "She doesn't have to say anything more." He said to his sister.

Ivy bowed her head.

Carmen's eyes went far away, and she stared at the horizon for several minutes.

"You still awake?" Zack ventured.

"I'm conscious, Zack," Carmen answered feebly. "I suppose I'm more used to being alone when I'm ill."

"Your henchmen don't help you?" Zack asked.

"More have tried to take over VILE in the past year…. than I can count…. on one hand, detective. I prefer not to… aid their timing."

"So, what do you do?" He questioned, wondering what an illness would be like with no parent and no sister to care for him. Zack was, after all, still young.

"Tell them I need…. space to…. plan a heist. Then, I lock the… door, lie down, and… wait for it to be over."

Zack frowned.

"Out of... curiosity," Carmen asked with a small groan, "Did either of… you fall ill after…. that last…. time travel caper?"

"That Mason Dixon case? No. Did you?"

"I thought… it might have… something… to do with the…. time travel…, but perhaps…. it was just….incidental. That was a…. rough few…. weeks."

The detectives looked at each other.

"As I recall… I found the... two of you …. on vacation." Carmen commented with a smirk. "When I'd... finished with … that fever…"

"What did you eat?" Ivy asked, to fill the space. "If you just locked yourself up."

"Not much…. I usually… keep some... Gatorade… and crackers under…. my nightstand."

"Once you're better, I'll come see you and give you chicken noodle soup. It'll be like a treat then." Zack volunteered, a somewhat out of place attempt to help.

Carmen grinned wryly, "Ever the… optimist… aren't you…. Zack?"

He flinched, "Are you waiting for it to be over now?"

"Yes." Her breathing was accelerating and her eyes were glassy.

Zack reached out and clasped Carmen's clammy hand.

She looked at him in confusion, as if she did not understand the gesture.

"You uh… you can squeeze if it hurts."

Abruptly, her bloody hand tightened.

"Too tight?" The thief asked, her grimace a parody of her normal smirk.

"Naw," Zack said with more bravado than he felt. Her grasp actually wasn't that strong at all, and he knew Carmen's grip was usually ironclad.

"I don't think." Carmen wheezed, shivering "It will… be long now."

"Hang on." Ivy ordered as though her determination could make it so.

"You know..." Carmen mused through moans, in a frail voice. "I once thought that what I did with Nicolas… ah…. was the lowest I…uh… could ever sink. How do you touch a man…. who's killed your friends, who's….ah…. the reason you've…. hurt everyone who…uggh… cares… about you? I was a fool, to think… there was no place… on earth… worse than his bed."

Both detectives cringed.

Her eyes were getting frothy. "And then…. I thought that…uh… interrogation… loosing my courage… you know I… wasn't even …difficult… to break."

Carmen could barely speak through hyperventilating. "But now I believe that…" she groaned "What I've done to you children might be the worst. Every time you offered me… kindness, I repaid you with cruelty and…ah….ah…tricks….especially that… stupid… Magna Carta stunt"

She didn't exactly apologize, but they both understood.

"I forgive you Carmen," Zack offered benevolently.

The thief turned her head to Ivy.

"I…" Ivy stammered "I…."

"I'm afraid" Carmen began, but her words were cut off in a violent convulsion. Shuddering erratically she shook, pulling Zack's hand towards her.

The master thief arched upward and screamed once, a dark exhausted sound. Frozen, Carmen held Ivy's gaze for a perhaps a second and then went limp.

Zack check her breath. "She's not breathing sis," He said quietly.

"No…" Ivy whispered, desperately checking for a pulse. "No!" Frantically she ripped open the trench coat and started CPR. "I forgive you, I forgive you." She gasped as she began chest compressions. Tears rolled down her face. "I forgive you!"

* * *

_Auckland City Hospital, New Zealand_

"Are you the detectives?" The gray haired doctor asked.

"Yeah…" Zack answered.

Ivy didn't look up from the floor, "Well?" She asked in a broken voice.

"D.O.A. We couldn't revive her."

"No…" Ivy whispered hollowly.

The doctor frowned in confusion, "How long did she keep up the CPR?" He asked Zack.

"'Till the helicopter got there." Zack answered hoarsely. "Almost two hours. Ivy wouldn't give up."

"Wow," the doctor responded, a new respect in his voice, "We should really treat her for exhaustion. You did everything right detective."

Ivy took a deep breath, "No, I didn't."

"I'm sorry," the M.D. said, unsure, "I thought it was your case…. Not…"

"It's been our case for a long time doc," Zack said solemnly.

"Oh," The physician murmured, as it dawned on him that watching someone they knew bleed out might be painful whether the victim was an enemy or not. "You'll want to C5 the body back? Get your own coroner to do the autopsy?"

"Yeah…" Ivy said quietly, "Thanks."

They tried to be stay impassive and professional, but the truth was neither of them could look at her remains, even covered. As Ivy turned her back, she started to cry.

For once, the C5 corridor was silent. In fact, no one had heard anything from Chief in over an hour.

* * *

_ACME Headquarters: San Francisco_

The ACME detective agency had a room filled with camp style bunk beds, for when cases ran long. Ivy collapsed into one of them. She didn't want to go home. Zack, somewhat protectively, sat down by the door. Eventually, both fell into a troubled sleep.

Dara, Acme's ME, softly opened the door. "I have the report." She said softly.

"That… That was quick" Ivy managed.

"Special favor," the ME answered, "I guess I… I just always thought Carmen would live forever. You know?"

"Yeah." Ivy whispered.

"First of all. I should give you this…" Dara said, handing them a sealed envelope. "That Lee Galeese character dropped it off. He's filed her will. You're her heirs."

Ivy tiredly opened the envelope and read Carmen's handwriting.

_Hello Detectives,_

_I'm afraid I don't have a case for you this time. In fact, it's unfortunate that I have to leave you instructions at all. I expect I've been enough trouble, but perhaps if you bothered with a flower on my grave last time, you'll endure for a few moments more. I promise to make this quick. _

_VILE is yours. I know you'll disband it. Despite your own self-doubt, Ivy, I always knew you had no inclination towards crime. I have a cabin in the Adirondacks, New York. Lee Galeese will tell you where it is. Under the floorboards, by the refrigerator is an old desktop computer. If Zack cannot hack it, I will be severely disappointed. You will find a text file that gives instructions on how to recover all the items I have stolen, all of them. In return, I ask that you be as kind to my employees as you can, within the boundaries of the law. I know their occupation is anathema to you, but many of them are ignorant or naive, and I fear for what would happen if you imprisoned them together with violent criminals._

_You will find that my estate, even once my ill-gotten goods are returned, is substantial. Relax, Ivy; I have done more in the last decade than steal. If anyone sues the estate (and I expect some will), do not fight it unless they lack justification. Also, there is a police officer in Scandinavia who broke his collarbone when I threw him too sharply. I hope you will give him something. Your computer should know who he is. If there are any similar situations (and I will admit I did not always stay around to check) please give allot to them something as well, with my apologies. It was never intentional. I am sure you will find some use for any money that remains._

_If my body was recovered (forgive me the irony but I doubt it will be), do with it whatever is cheapest. I do not imagine anyone will want a service. _

_Take care of yourselves, please._

_Carmen._

Zack swallowed, but it couldn't keep the tears from his eyes.

"Is there," Ivy said, not certain she could take any more, "Anything we should know from the report?"

"The cause of death was what you'd expect. Everything's in order… only…"

Ivy turned sharply, "Only what?" She challenged.

Dara shook her head, "I don't imagine there's anything to be done about this now… it was just odd that…Perhaps you would prefer not to know."

"I've heard that once today already," Ivy snapped, getting angry.

"Well, she was quite extensively scarred."

"Whoa, how extensively?" Zack asked.

"Did you ever see her wear short sleeves?"

Zack and Ivy looked at each other.

"When she was dressed as that actress…" Ivy suggested.

"Yeah… but she had a lot of stage makeup on that time." Zack muttered nervously. "And the rest of her disguises always had long sleeves. Even when it was blazing hot."

Why had they never wondered about that before?

"Most of the old injuries were expected." The M.E. began, switching into an easy clinical tone. "She broke a bone every couple of months, took the skin off her hands so many times she took to wearing those gloves… scraped up her knees almost as badly…did a number on her ankles with those stilettos of hers...collected bruises like postcards…"

"But that's not what bothers you." Ivy inferred.

"There were a few things, old things, that didn't add up."

Ivy took a breath. "For example…"

Dara bit her lip lightly, "For example… some of the scars weren't surgical, but were definitely done with a scalpel. And there were burns … some might have been chemical…"

"You're right," Ivy said darkly, "I don't want to know this."

"Hey," Dara said gently, "I'm so sorry we didn't reach her in time."

"Time?" Ivy said softly, "**Time**! Zack come on!" Grabbing her brother by the scruff of the neck, she ran from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Carmen could escape from anything, except the life she had chosen.

Standard Disclaimer: I'm just a fanfiction writer. All hail the rightful owners.

Content Disclaimer: There is some violence and some misuse of power in this work of fiction, and not of the cartoon variety. The characters as portrayed here are neither invincible nor morally flawless. In my opinion, the creators of the earth cartoon opened this door for me with the content in some of the later episodes of the series. However, if you are too young or attached to "beloved childhood" versions of the characters… you've been warned.

* * *

"_Hey," Dara said gently, "I'm so sorry we didn't reach her in time."_

"_Time?" Ivy said softly, "Time! Zack come on!" Grabbing her brother by the scruff of the neck, she ran from the room.

* * *

_

_Acne Headquarters: San Francisco_

"Ivy, are you insane?" Zack asked, as Ivy picked the lock on the storage room. "What are you going to do?

"Whatever it takes," She said darkly.

"Ivy, this has got to be illegal."

"I won't let her die."

"She's dead, sis. And it royally stinks, but we cannot do this."

"We do this all the time."

"To **fix** what Carmen messed up, Ives. Not to mess it up ourselves. Look…" He grabbed her shoulders "Are you suggesting that we go back, deliberately wreck the space time continuum, and just **leave** it that way?"

"That's the idea," Ivy frowned, "This is crazy right?"

"Yeah!" He hesitated, "Do you even have a plan?"

"Go back… find the gun Maelstrom used. Get to it before he does… and replace his ammo with this" Ivy held out her hand.

"That looks normal Ivy."

"It's a set of blanks that they use in the forensic lab to do video recreation of scenes. Looks almost exactly real."

"Ivy not only is this going to get us fired if we get caught, but you have to borrow materials from our lab? If we're going this far, why don't we just go back a decade and stop Carmen from defecting at all?"

"Because if she didn't manage to complete her mission, it would have caused a global smallpox pandemic." Ivy answered, shaking her head. "The smaller a substitution, and the closer it's made to present day, the less is disrupted. If we do much more than this we could change the world beyond recognition, or cause the grandfather paradox."

"This is not a small substitution sis. Someone is going to notice."

"What's the agency going to do once it's done… go back and shoot her?"

"Ok maybe not, but this is definitely a Federal crime. In fact, I'm pretty sure there are international treaties against this too."

"Are you coming with me or not?"

"Did you at least check if the bullets are the right make?"

Ivy held up the autopsy file, looking at it with a mixture of disgust and concentration, "Speed reading. It's a gift. He stole the gun just after breaking out of jail. If we can catch him resting we can sneak up and switch in the blanks."

She set the chronoskimmer… "We're coming, Carmen."

* * *

"I think he's asleep Ives." Zack whispered.

"OK." His sister whispered. "Here goes nothing."

As she slipped from the motel room closet, Ivy noticed that her footfalls sounded unnaturally loud. She could hear every sound as she switched the bullets out of the rifle on the nightstand, and wondered that Maelstrom couldn't too. However, soon enough… the deed was done.

As Ivy slipped back into the closet, turning the real bullets repeatedly in her gloved hand, she realized for the first time, the magnitude of what she had done.

* * *

"Three…."

"Two…"

Zack and Ivy could hear the count as they charged across the island, having merged with their earlier incarnations.

"One…"

"Stop Maelstrom! You're under arrest!" Zack shouted.

"Detectives!" Carmen shouted, opening her eyes and launching herself forward, "Get back! He has a…"

Laughing manically the villain turned his gun on Ivy and fired several times.

With a despairing shriek, Carmen crossed the intervening rock and tackled Maelstrom, who was still firing, to the coral of the island. Enraged, she struck and scratched like a madwoman, yelling obscenities at her opponent.

Maelstrom, keeping a cooler head, swung upwards with the butt of his rifle, making solid contact with the side of Carmen's temple. The blow decked her, and she fell off Maelstrom to the side, but by that time, Zack and Ivy had caught up. As Ivy fought the murderer for the rifle, Zack managed to cuff him.

Carmen recovered quickly and broke in between the detectives and the fugitive. Through her adrenaline haze, Ivy vaguely recognized the forearm choke that Carmen had on Maelstrom's throat from her grappling class. However, Maelstrom couldn't tap out. After some struggling, he lost consciousness. Carmen eased carefully up on the hold, her eyes disturbingly dead, as Zack and Ivy added bindings to the unconscious man.

Carmen frantically looked Ivy up and down, "Are you hit?" She asked, reaching out a shaking hand.

"No…" Ivy said soothingly, kneeling next to her adversary.

"He…" Carmen stuttered, a little dazed, running her trembling hand down the side of Ivy's face as if she didn't trust her senses, "I saw him. He…"

Ivy looked into the thief's eyes, "Was shooting blanks. Maelstrom was shooting blanks."

"Blanks…" Carmen echoed softly, and then looked up sharply. "Detectives if this was some sort of trick, it was a cruel one."

"No trick Carmen," Zack said confidently, "But it is a long story."

A little more composed Carmen nodded. "I suppose you have another pair of those," she said passively, gesturing to Maelstrom's handcuffs. "For me."

Ivy glanced at her brother for support. "Yeah. Are you going to run?"

"Run where?" She quipped gesturing around the island, "I think I'd rather have a medic look over my head," Carmen confessed, "And break out at my leisure. My vision hasn't righted itself yet. I'm still seeing double."

Zack smiled a little. "What about Sara Bellum? Isn't she a doctor?"

"Yes, she has two doctorates. However, they are in chemistry and electrical engineering. You can never be too careful with the brain. Are you trying to talk me out of this?"

"No," Ivy answered, gently cuffing the older woman. "And don't worry. I promise we won't put you anywhere near him." She gestured to Maelstrom.

"I would appreciate that." Carmen acknowledged.

"Carmen Sandiego," Zack recited softly, swallowing to ease his nerves, "You are under arrest for over a hundred counts of larceny and even more counts of escape and or resisting arrest, with other charges mixed in for spice. You have the right to…"


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Carmen could escape from anything, except the life she had chosen.

Standard Disclaimer: I'm just a fanfiction writer. All hail the rightful owners.

Content Disclaimer: There is some violence and some misuse of power in this work of fiction, and not of the cartoon variety. The characters as portrayed here are neither invincible nor morally flawless. In my opinion, the creators of the earth cartoon opened this door for me with the content in some of the later episodes of the series. However, if you are too young or attached to "beloved childhood" versions of the characters… you've been warned.

* * *

"_Carmen Sandiego," Zack recited softly, "You are under arrest for over a hundred counts of larceny and even more counts of escape and or resisting arrest, with other charges mixed in for spice. You have the right to…"

* * *

_

_ACME Regional Headquarters, New Zealand_

They were taking no chances, Ivy observed, as she glanced through the tinted window into the interrogation room. Carmen was certainly well restrained. Not only were her hands electronically cuffed behind her back, but her torso was tied the chair in which she sat. Her ankles were shackled to each other and to the chair. The chair was triple bolted to the floor.

"I guess she's not going anywhere." Ivy said quietly, trying to work out how she felt about the arrangement.

Carmen had been searched, naturally, and put in a prison jumpsuit instead of her usual attire. While it was true that Carmen's outfit could do far too many intriguing things to allow her to retain the use of it, Ivy couldn't quite mentally reconcile the criminal mastermind and… orange.

Abruptly making a choice, Ivy opened the door and entered the room, hearing Zack follow her. However, confronted with Carmen's quiet stare, she forgot what she intended.

Zack did a little better, "Doc says, you'll have a shiner," He gestured to Carmen's face. "Want some ice?"

"Yes, thank you." Carmen answered calmly.

Zack, somewhat awkwardly, took a small soft icepack and fastened against the side of Carmen's face, securing it in place with a lopsided red bandanna.

Carmen chuckled quietly to herself.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Red." She said, "The power of persona, detectives."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Zack taunted, "It was all we had."

Ivy recovered her voice. Turning on a tape recorder she began, "Carmen Sandiego, I need you to state for the record that you have been informed of your rights and that you waive your right to counsel before I can interview you."

"I know my rights," Carmen answered helpfully, "And your medical care was adequate as well. I'm not going to deny anything."

Ivy frowned and turned off the tape recorder. She pulled the blinds over the window and locked the door, before turning off the security cameras. "I suspect you'll deny quite a bit." She said softly.

"You flinched when we turned off the tape recorder," Zack said softly. "And you never flinch. Why is that Carmen?"

"Were you a little less ethical," Her husky voice responded, "I might have cause to be anxious. You've just created plausible deniability."

"We need to tell you why there were blanks in the gun, Carmen."

She shrugged, slightly, within her bonds. "Go ahead, detectives, if you want to save me the deduction."

"You were killed." Ivy said darkly.

"The agency certain uses a lot of metal to tie up its ghosts," Carmen said condescendingly.

"You bled out in front of us." Ivy continued, "The only way to save you was to go back in time, and make sure you weren't shot.

"You… you did what?"

"We took blanks from the crime lab, took the chronoskimmer out of storage, and switched them out for the slugs that killed you." Zack elaborated.

Carmen sat for a moment, her mouth slightly open. Then she meekly asked "Why?"

"We didn't want you dead." Zack said, as if it were natural.

"You also don't want your C5 car crashed" Carmen said half hysterical, "Or your equipment damaged or… or your sleeves torn. I don't see you traveling back in time and risking your lives to keep those things from happening!"

"You're worth more than torn sleeves." Ivy said steadily.

"Fine," Carmen said, taking a breath. "Bad example. I am still not worth this. Not remotely! The two of you could spend the rest of your lives in jail!"

"Yes." Ivy said quietly.

"Then again, you do this at least once a year Carmen." Zack joked. "More like a hundred times if you don't count the time travel."

"You really think that anything I do now is relevant!" Carmen snapped, a cross between panic-stricken and furious.

Ivy flinched.

"Let me explain something to you, naïve children," Carmen snarled, "One day, probably soon, I'll be a touch too slow, or too old, or too distracted. I'll make a mistake and fall to my death, or get shot, or crash a vehicle. You've sacrificed yourself for a dead woman."

Ivy began sadly. "At least you're safe here…

"Don't patronize me, detective." She scowled, "I'll die faster in jail."

Zack and Ivy looked at each other, unbelieving.

Carmen shook her head, looking dejected and confused "Don't you realize that most of the time it's only your presence that keeps local law enforcement from shooting me on sight? ACME is the only agency I can name that cares if I'm alive when they bring me in. And even if, by some miracle, I'm sent to a jail in a country that can control its guards… I have other enemies."

"You're still one of us. We'd take you back…" Ivy said quietly.

Carmen shook her head firmly. "You'd be overruled. I've done too much."

Ivy sighed, "Carmen, we know about Nicholas."

She blinked, "Many men have that name, detectives."

"He's an arms dealer." Zack supplied.

Carmen might have been frowning but didn't say anything.

Ivy cast around for more clarifying information, "You…" She blushed, "You slept with him."

Carmen smirked. "You might have opened with that. What if I have? Lust is a sin, not a crime.

Ivy wasn't about to be deterred, "And we know about Morocco."

So you read my dossier," Carmen commented sarcastically, "Bravo."

"We know you were tortured, Carmen." Zack said gently.

She shrugged, "What did you expect? Your affection for me is unnatural, detectives. Their hatred made sense."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Zack ventured.

"I don't think about it."

"Don't or try not to?" Ivy asked.

"I think only about what I intend to think about, Ivy." Carmen raised her eyebrows, "Did I tell you all of this?"

"Yes." Ivy said.

"While I was…" Carmen hesitated. "Dying?"

"Yeah," Zack said, shuffling his feet.

"Interesting…" Carmen mused.

The siblings looked at each other. "How so?"

"People say all sorts of inane things when they believe they're about to die, deceives. They bring up events that had no importance, make connections that simply aren't there. I never thought I'd be like that, but I suppose I am."

"Or you were just more honest with yourself." Ivy suggested.

Carmen smiled, self-depreciating, "It's weak."

"Weak…?" Ivy echoed softly, her eyes widening.

The door banged open.

"We'll take it from here." The taller of the two men ordered confidently.

Ivy bristled. "Who are you?"

The man extended his credentials.

"Stanley Johnson, C.I.A." Ivy read angrily, "What do you want?"

"Miss Sandiego," The agent said, pointing at Carmen, "Has somehow damaged the space time continuum."

"What? We…" Zack began, nearly making a dangerous clarification.

"Again." The agent continued. "And this will be the last time. It was one thing when her little pranks were instantly corrected, but this may well be irreversible. We're taking custody of her."

Carmen's eyes were flashing dangerously, as she made eye contact first with Ivy, then with Zack.

Agent Johnson towered over the thief. "Who helped you?" He asked.

Carmen shifted her weight slightly and smiled smoothly, as if pleased. "I love getting credit for my work." She purred, "And this credit is all mine."

Suddenly the man against the wall spoke. "Get out."

"No!" Zack said a little affronted.

"Look, detectives." Agent Johnson explained, in what he probably considered a kind tone. "I like you. We appreciate your work on this case. Catching both Carmen Sandiego and Gunner Maelstrom in one day is the kind of thing that makes careers, but you are not trained interrogators. You're far too nice."

"You don't want to watch this." The second man said darkly, "Get out."

"What are you going to do to her?" Zack asked in a nervous tone.

"Nothing." Johnson answered, not very reassuringly. He smiled down at Carmen. "We're just going to talk. Now, please leave us alone or I'll go over your head and have you ordered out."


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Carmen could escape from anything, except the life she had chosen.

Standard Disclaimer: I'm just a fanfiction writer. All hail the rightful owners.

Content Disclaimer: There is some violence and some misuse of power in this work of fiction, and not of the cartoon variety. The characters as portrayed here are neither invincible nor morally flawless. In my opinion, the creators of the earth cartoon opened this door for me with the content in some of the later episodes of the series. However, if you are too young or attached to "beloved childhood" versions of the characters… you've been warned.

* * *

"_What are you going to do to her?" Zack asked in a nervous tone. _

"_Nothing." Johnson answered, not very reassuringly. He smiled down at Carmen. "We're just going to talk. Now, leave us alone or I'll go over your head and have you ordered out."

* * *

_

"Traitor."

Antoine Hart was a kind man by nature, quiet, good to his wife, son, and calico kitten.

"Hedonist."

Violence came unnaturally to him and only a firm conviction in the ultimate morality of his fatherland kept him in his current profession at all.

"Criminal."

He didn't believe himself capable of hate.

"Lunatic."

However, if he were, it would be for the contemptible woman in front of him.

"Villain."

Even if the world were burning in front of him, Antoine Hart would protect his own.

"Fiend."

This woman had deliberately, intentionally, done just the opposite. She had turned her back on her friends, country, and duty, for no better reason than that she wanted to.

"Turncoat."

He enunciated every syllable, but the woman seemed unaffected by a word that would have left him begging to explain himself.

"Traitor."

If this hurt her, if they killed her, Antoine Hart would be sure she deserved every pang. He did not pity people like her.

"Who helped you, woman?" He growled.

The red thief grinned. "No one." She whispered, as though seductive.

Antoine's so-called partner, Agent Johnson, was frowning, almost as though he believed her. Antoine almost screamed in frustration. Didn't the agent have any brains?

"That's impossible." Antoine announced.

"Not for me." The thief answered arrogantly. "I wanted to win that standoff. I always get what I want eventually, boys."

"You broke into ACME?" Antoine growled.

"What, like it's difficult?" She derided. Only a devil like her would have the gall to steal from her own agency.

"And you switched the bullets so that you could live." Perfidious cowardly scum.

"Brilliant deduction." She mocked.

"I know…" He snarled, "Someone helped you. You're going to tell me who."

"You have a very overactive imagination," the felon answered condescendingly.

"What caliber bullet was it, if you switched it yourself, Miss Sandiego?" Stanley abruptly asked, and Antoine could feel himself smile. Maybe this partner wasn't a complete idiot after all.

The thief blinked, and her mouth worked slightly. Antoine's smile grew to a triumphant grin. She didn't know. Somehow, this red fiend didn't know.

"Twenty twos?" She answered, as if in question.

Antoine nearly cursed. Lucky guess. However, her simple unsurety confirmed for him that she had not acted alone.

The criminal realized immediately that she'd guessed correctly. "Stanley, Johnson." She addressed his useless partner. "C.I.A. However he," She jerked her head towards Antoine, "Is neither C.I.A. nor American."

This was getting infuriating. That had to be another lucky guess. It wasn't as if he had a giveaway accent.

"How does it feel…" She asked Stanley, "To know that the law you're giving your life to defend protects me but that Mr. Hart is here, probably with the blessings of your superiors, expressly to do what you know is illegal?"

"You've got some nerve to talk about agents breaking the law, you piece of filth." Antoine snapped.

"It's horrible." Stanley answered frankly, and Antoine hissed in frustration.

"You like games, woman?" He asked. "Here's mine. You can tell me who helped you. When I'm sure you're telling the truth, I'll leave you to my American friends. They'll place you in some cushy prison you can break out of with your eyes closed, and they can blather about your constitutional rights until the world ends."

The Sandiego woman looked bored.

"However, if you don't start saying something interesting I will take you to my home's prison instead."

Antoine pushed up one of the sleeves on her jumpsuit, trying to conceal his disgust at touching someone so… less than human. He circled one of her scars, a circular burn about a quarter inch across, with his thumb. "Whoever did this…" He crooned "Was careless….careless to leave a mark. We wont be… for example…"

He double-checked that the cameras were off, the door locked, the tape recorder paused, and the blinds drawn. Then Antoine opened his knapsack and took out a sealed Tupperware container. "I think I'll just eat my lunch. You are… acutely allergic to bell peppers, aren't you Sandeigo?"

Her eyes widened and she tried to lean away.

"In fact, Antoine said, "I've heard, never mind where, that you have a reaction just to having them near you… to just breathing their air. However, since I've never officially heard any such thing, I think I'll just have a snack."

Her face was ghastly pale and her pupils dilated, but she didn't say a word. Perhaps his information was incomplete. Cowards like her usually folded quickly at the threat of pain.

Antoine shrugged and, ignoring Stanley's uncomfortable foot-shifting, opened the container. He took a bite of the sandwich, and then casually rolled a slice of pepper between his thumb and forefinger releasing juices in tiny sprays. Then, holding her head in place with his other hand, he dragged his damp finger across her cheekbones and lips.

Their captive's breathing increased in speed almost immediately, and Antoine knew that his information, gleaned from an imprisoned VILE employee, must be correct. He was almost impressed by how quickly her body rejected the air. He watched her struggle, halfway between excited and disturbed by severity of the allergy

"You'll kill her!" Stanley exclaimed suddenly and Antoine realized abruptly that the thief was turning blue.

With a long suffering sigh, Antoine took an epi-pen and stabbed it into her leg, wondering, coldly and idly, if he'd calculated the right dose. He'd never be called to task about this; it was a convincing enough accident. The traitor deserved far worse, but he'd never know what fool she'd duped to help her if she died now. The space-time continuum needed to be secured.

Stanley, bleeding heart that he was, had turned on the ventilation system and was crouching by their prisoner, wiping her swollen face with his sleeve, with a hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her. Antoine snorted in derision. Let him save his pity for someone who deserved protecting.

The thief looked up at him, comprehension dawning across her features as she realized, no doubt, how far Antoine was willing to go.

Antoine had watched more people than he could remember, as they realized he had the power of life and death over them. He thought he had seen every emotion imaginable from those wretches, fear, panic, anger, insanity, hate. However he never expected to see this. The emotion lighting Carmen's face was, inexplicably…joy.

When their prisoner could speak again she gasped, "I… acted… alone."

Somehow, the dynamic had shifted. Until this moment, Antoine had been in control, and he had known it. Her smirks, sarcastic comments, and death glare had all been reactions, a conformation of his power. However, now she looked totally different.

Her smile seemed to scatter yellow sunbeams across her inflamed face, making her look undeniably beautiful. Carmen looked as though she had seen the answer to all her prayers, some kind of long buried redemption. She looked like some sort of supernatural being… an angel rather than a devil.

Antoine was confused, thrown off balance. There was no way she had any business looking so serene…. so liberated… so triumphant.

Why had the dynamic changed? What happened?

"Tell me who helped you…" He stammered, "Or I'll make you wish for death."

"Salem, Massachusetts" Carmen said peacefully.

"What?" He said.

"She err…" Agent Johnson managed, "She says we're on a witch hunt."

Antoine understood, with more clarity than he cared to admit, that a witch-hunt was exactly what they were about, but the knowledge only made him angrier.

"I'll teach you to answer in riddles," He growled, ripping off her icepack and hitting her full-armed with the heel of his hand, right over her injured eye. Even those ACME fools would never be suspicious of a bruise there.

Though her eyes rolled back for a second, Carmen recovered from the strike and stared at him with deep calm eyes… as if she had no particular objection to what he had done.

For some reason Antoine was failing to dissociate. He was beaten.

* * *

"I'm really worried Chief…" Zack whined.

The CGI head frowned. "I'm not feeling so hot about this either, Zack man, but the orders came from way high up. ACME's a small fish in this pool…and it looks like the higher ups aren't too thrilled with us this time." He said, swimming around a little to emphasize.

"Player," Ivy said quietly, "Infoscan CIA Agent Stanley Johnson."

"Well…" Chief said, sounding a little optimistic as a page scrolled quickly by on his screen. "This guy's got a good record. A couple parking tickets when he was younger… no substantial violence complaints, at least that I can access. Our Stanley has gotten good reviews from the administration almost every year. He's also got a reputation as really clever guy…gets confessions by catching criminals in their own lies."

"That's good, Ivy…" Zack suggested hopefully. "He's just the sort of person Carmen likes to match wits with. She's probably having a great time."

"What about his partner?" Ivy inquired.

"What partner?" Chief asked. "He doesn't have one."

Ivy glared at the screen, "Well, he came in with one Chief."

A siren suddenly sounded. "Oh my!" Chief rattled off, "Crimenet says Carmen's being transferred to some kind of high security prison. Only… and don't get mad at me gumshoes… I can't find its location."

"I take it we don't administer it Chief?" Ivy asked.

His eyebrow's furrowed in concentration. "I don't think it's American… or British… or French…or German…or Canadian…"

"So… not the CIA either?"

"Not the CIA…" The chief stated empathetically. "OK… now I'm worried."

"She taking the rap for something we did," Zack said, sounding sick.

"It can't be worse than bleeding to death…" Ivy said, as if she wasn't sure she believed herself.

"We gotta tell someone Ivy…" Zack said.

"Now look gumshoes…" The Chief said sternly, "I don't know why the agencies picked now to get involved, but Carmen's been racing around time-space before this. They're not going to let her go just because you go jump into trouble with her. I hate to see this happen, but she choose to let them blame her. That's how it's going to stay and you can consider that an order."

The knock at the door sounded hesitant. Agent Johnson entered the room.

"What do you want?" Ivy snapped.

"I…" He said quietly. "I want to talk to you, off the record."

The siblings looked at Chief. "Fine," He said suspiciously… "talk…"

Stanley looked at them uncertainly, "Is it true that Miss Sandiego… refuses to do violence…. Even to the people who chase her?"

"She's saved our lives…" Zack said sternly. "All the time."

"Because she didn't want to risk killing a cop?" Agent Johnson asked.

"Carmen hates violence." Ivy answered. "She won't shed blood, even in self-defense."

Stanley shook his head in frustration.

"Is she safe in this other prison…" Chief said guardedly, "I know she's a criminal but…"

"But it's difficult not to respect her…" Stanley finished, nodding.

Ivy blinked in surprise… "Yeah."

The agent smiled sheepishly "She kind of reminds me of my wife."

"Dude," Zack said, "You must be seriously henpecked!"

"Don't remind me…" Stanley joked.

"Where are we going with this?" Ivy asked.

"Miss Sandiego…err… Carmen is not safe in the other prison…" Agent Johnson said with conviction. "And the orders are from over my head. I shouldn't be telling you this but If I were you…." He looked at them significantly, "I'd find some excuse to have them produce her… frequently."

"And don't believe them if they claim she was injured by accident." Ivy elaborated quietly.

"Or killed trying to escape…" The agent finished darkly.

"We never talked…" Chief said, understanding, "But Zack and Ivy want to see Carmen now. She's a material witness in the Maelstrom case."

"Oh course…" Stanley answered, with a knowing smile… "Right this way, detectives."

* * *

Zack braced himself as he flipped open the door to the interrogation. He knew that there were not likely to be any visible signs, even if something had happened, but he had something of a sympathetic headache coming on, and he expected this to make it worse.

However, whatever he was expecting, it wasn't what he saw. The chair remained where they'd left it, with the bindings barely disturbed. However, its occupant was a seething… Antoine Hart.

The red bandana had been neatly fashioned into a makeshift gag, but the agent was struggling and (if one could tell through the cloth) cursing.

The detectives looked at each other. "She's long gone." Zack said with a smile.

"Well Antoine," Stanley said, with scarcely concealed merriment. "I told you that you couldn't match her alone. We should supervise you better in the future, yes?" He unpinned a piece of paper from the other agent's shirt. "For you, I think, detectives."

_Detectives,_

_Possession is nine tenths of the law. Flight is nine tenths of a confession. _

_P.S. Agent Johnson is a worthy adversary, and he's welcome to join the game any time. _

Ivy looked at the paper for a moment "You're right," She said. "Carmen's long gone."

* * *

**Player: So you're not a thief after all, Carmen.**

**Carmen: We are what we repeatedly do, player. **

**Player: Aristotle said that. **

**Carmen: You're catching on, player. Even more fun for me.**

**Player: Hey Carmen… are you OK? **

**Carmen: Don't worry player. My next heist will prove just how happy I am. Until next crime… **


End file.
